Training Session in Hell : Yukidomari vs. Amida Nyorai
A cold day in Hell, as the Teams participating in the Hell Tournament are still fighting one another, Team Kuchiki one of the teams that made it though the next round by default was walking, one of their members Amida Nyorai was blankly staring off the horizon, a few moments later, he had noticed a girl not far away, out of his knowledge, he strolled until he was in front of the girl, "Hello, what team do you belong to?" Amida asked the girl suddenly. "Uhmm, Team Heart." Yukidomari replied as he left his team who was fighting Team Kurosaki. She smiled at him, her face as cute as ever. "You look so young, do you really wish to fight?", Amida asked the girl. "Sure, if my boyfriend's fighting, I am too." Yuki's voice sounded quite determined and her smile still visible. "I sense that you are willing to win, so maybe I could assist you", Amida offered. Inside his head Amida thought I sense that this is no ordinary girl, she has lots of potential, if i could just give her a push, then she might unlock her true power. "Really?" Yuki said excitedly, she always wanted to become stronger, never wanting rely on Margin every now and then. "When are we going to start, Senpai?" She started calling him her teacher, excited on how much she can improve, she knows that this man holds something great. "Please don't call me that, lets start now", Amida said as he walked with the Yukidomari to an open area, Amida really don't like being called Senpai or any titles because of his memories. Amida started to think why did he helped this girl in the first place, everything was blurry, but he somehow feels that this girl will do something great. Start of Training "Ready your sword", Amida commanded in a low voice. Yukidomari pulled her blade out of its sheath and readies her stance, she was kind of imitating Margin's style by holding his blade wierdly. "We can start any time you want, uhmm well atleast let me know your name, I'm Yukidomari Naian." "I'm Ami-", Amida stopped talking as he starts to have massive migraine and blood started pouring out of his mouth. A moment later, he was alright again, he wiped the blood off his mouth and said, "I'm Kyoshiro Fuji". He said this in a scarier voice, he also lied about his name. Yukidomari sensed something was wrong, she went to Kyoshiro ''and asked, "Are you ok Kyoshiro-kun?" "Yes, I'm fine, lets begin", Amida then unsheathed his blade and slowly tried to slash Yukidomari. Yukidomari jumped back to dodge the attack, she then frowned. "That's unfair Kyoshiro-kun, and here I am worried about you." She said as she lowered her blade. "'Desire, Yokubō'", Amida released his Zanpakuto, "Prepare yourself", he added. ''His releasing already? That's no fun. Yuki thought to herself as she heightened her senses and lift up her guard, preparing for anything that this guy may throw. Amida flashed in front of Yukidomari and lifted his blade, it flashed as he said '''Kawa no Nagori', Yukidomari's brain suddenly swayed away from the fight as she remembered a scene from her past, Margin was just passing by a jewelry shop after he went to market, there he saw a diamond ring displayed in the window. The thought of Yuki suddenly popped up in his mind. "How long has it been?" he thought to himself while staring at the ring. "Well, days pass away faster than I thought, its been six months since we started living together." The calm look in his face changed after he remembered something really special. "Oh shit! Its our monthsary today!" he shouted out loud. ''Then she heard Amida's voice saying, '''Kokoro Kurasshu'. The scene breaks, while that piece of memory from Yuki was sealed.'' What's this? What the hell is happening? ''Tears started to fall from Yuki's eyes, she saw a piece of that '''day', the day almost everything shattered to pieces. Amida then backed a little, he said '''Nise Nagori, Yuki's mind was filled with memories, It is a rainy day, Margin Heart was fighting a cloaked person, the cloaked person stabbed Margin on his heart, Margin falls down, saying, "Why?", the cloaked person removed her hood, revealing that the cloaked person is Yuki. ''Why? I would never do such thing! NEVER! ''Yuki's mentality is being broken down, and the scene she just saw, Yuki would never do such thing. She felt confused that she started crying. "Stop crying", Amida said. "That was only for show, I will return everything to normal now", as he said this, Yuki's real memories came back. "Now, for the real challenge, '''Bankai, Kyūkyoku no Yokubō. A heavy reiatsu covered his body. "Unforgivable......Unforgivable..." 'Yuki started mumbling as she stared at Amida coldy, replacing her memories will be the last thing anyone should think of. Her reiatsu beginning to leak, its not as heavy as Margin's but its heavy enough to crush small stones. "'Desire, Kyūkyoku no Yokubō", Amida said as a gigantic mirror appeared in front of them two, inside the mirror an image of Margin and Yuki together, happy, forever. Then both of them stared at the real Yuki, Margin and the Mirror Yuki attacked the real Yuki. While Amida is on the other side of the field watching. '"You both.....not real." '''Yukidomari's voice is obvious of her anger. ''Deny. ''Countless almost invisible wires appeared, connected on her fingers. The wires then begin to randomly go everywhere binding everything that's on its path. "Come on, you will choose to destroy that?", Amida mocked Yuki. "Destroying that means crushing that future, it will never happen if you destroy that". Yuki, after hearing Amida's words, grew hesistant on attacking the mirror. But there is still pain in her heart, after seeing a scene in which she killed Margin truly scarred her very soul. "If you wont destroy it,....I will", Amida then shattered the mirror, thus destroying both the Mirror Margin and Yuki. Amida raised another mirror, this mirror is black and from it came a silhouette of a girl that has the outline of Yuki. Amida said, "This is your Zanpakuto". ''How come? I'm holding the sheathe of my zanpakuto. Yuki was wondering what is Amida saying. Rebirth of a New Sword "Look at it again", as Amida said this, Yuki's blade cracked then shattered. "That's not your real Zanpakuto, that is a fragment of your past, I've seen it." Then the mysterious Zanpakuto spirit flashed in front of Yuki and slashed her. Blood spilled as the blade cut the middle of her chest. She felt so much pain, but did not cry because of it. She then stared at her zanpakuto. "If you really are my zanpakuto, then...you better be strong." "Come....", the spirit told Yuki as it began to slash her continuously. Yuki turns to defensive as she cannot find any opening and her zanpakuto's attacks are just overwhelming. She used to Shunpo to get behind and slashed vertically. As Yuki's sword went in contact with the spirit, it just went through it and it disappeared with a black trace, the spirit reappeared on Yuki's back and slash her again saying, "You will die". With her great reflexes, she quickly ducked to avoid being slashed by her zanpakuto. She grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled the spirit to her. "What kind of zanpakuto are you? Your even trying to kill me." She complained. "You must be ready for me, you must try to kill me if you wish to gain my power, if you fail, then there is no coming back", the Spirit said as it stabbed Yukidomari on the heart, a hole was made from it and a chain is formed, the spirit severed the chain and it said, " You have a little more time before you become a hollow". As she heard the word *Hollow*, Yuki remembered the days when he was still on Margin's soul along with his hollow. The hollow is nice to her, cheering her up in times of depression, how could she forget those days, she wished that she could still Margin's hollow once more. But she quickly turned to her zanpakuto with an intent to kill. "Hmmm..that's more like it", the spirit said to her with a grin. "Fight to Kill. Fight to live. Fight to have my POWER". The spirit charged to Yuki as her right eye changes its color :black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera.